Keep in touch!
by Xaphania17
Summary: .:TRADUCTION:. OS La correspondance entre Lily, James et ses amis pendant les vacances de Noël. Tout cela garni par les énormités du Dr. Amour Black::


Fic humoristique J/L, one-shot, correspondance pendant les vacances de Noël de septième année. Rien de plus à dire… sinon que bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un soit surpris si je dis que rien n'est à moi… Traduction d'Hermione-weasly86.

**KEEP IN TOUCH !**

23/12/77

**Très chère Lily,**

**Je n'écris que pour m'enquérir de ta santé, présente et future. J'espère que celle-ci est bonne et que tu passes de merveilleuses vacances parmi tes proches, amis et semblables. Attention avec la dinde de Noël, tu sais ce que l'on raconte.**

**Avec mes meilleurs souhaits,**

**James Potter**

_23/12/77_

_Potter,_

_Crétin. Puisque ça t'intéresse, ma santé était bonne jusqu'à ce que j'ai lu ta lettre. Si tu crois qu'avec une pareille connerie pompeuse tu vas te faire pardonner pour te battre avec Rogue alors que TU AVAIS PROMIS de ne pas le faire, tu es encore plus débile que ce que je croyais._

_Fais moi plaisir et noie-toi dans les toilettes_

_Lily Evans_

**23/12/77**

**Sirius mon pote, ça n'a pas marché. Lily est encore de mauvais poil. Et puisque cette fois c'est de TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE, parce que j'ai du me faire coller à te place pour que'on ne te punisse pas et que tu puisses sortir avec Mimi-Bum, Bum-LaFolle, tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose. Tous mes progrès avec la rousse sont réduits à néant.**

**James**

_23/12/77_

_Salut Alice,_

_Ça ce passe bien les vacances ? Je suppose que tu t'es goinfrée de sablés et de gâteaux, personnellement je fais sauter les coutures de toute mon armoire. Je mange comme un aspirateur…_

_Tu sais ? Potter m'a écrit. Tu te souviens qu'à l'école sur une échelle de 0 à 10 je lui ai donné un 8,7 en mignon ? Oublie-le. Je le fais redoubler. Ce n'est qu'un crétin. J'espère que je ne le reverrai jamais… Tu crois que ça lui dérangera que j'aie pris une paire de kilos ? Mon dieu, on dirait une phoque parlante !_

_Salue ta phoque d'amie, je t'embrasse_

_Lily_

24/12/77

Avec progrès tu veux qu'elle ne prenait plus les jambes à son cou en te voyant, tout en criant et en s'arrachant les cheveux ? C'est que tu as des touches légèrement barbares, Jamesie mon choux. Mais voilà le Dr. Amour Sirius pour résoudre tous tes problèmes. J'ai envoyé un petit cadeau à Lily de ta part qui fera sûrement que la chatte s'adoucisse… Grrr

Avec tout l'amour de mon joli cœur, Sirius

24/12/77

Hey Lils,

Je me débrouille, plongée dans l'opération « dinde ». Toutes les années c'est la même chose, ma mère et ces sœurs s'engueulent mutuellement pour déterminer si les prunes se mettent avec noyau, sans noyau ou si ce n'est pas des prunes que l'on met mais des dattes… À la fin, chaque année nous nous retrouvons avec trois dindes sur la table et trois mégères disposée à assassiner celui qui ose affirmer que la sienne n'est pas la meilleure… Je crois que je vais me faire végétarienne.

Je ne crois pas que Potter s'en fasse beaucoup pour deux kilos. De toute façon, même si tu t'habillais avec un sac de riz, tu te rasais les cheveux et tu te faisais appeler « Bertto », je ne crois pas qu'il s'en ferait. Mais je croyais que tu le détestais. Je te prie instamment de m'éclaircir cette donnée, pour ma santé mentale.

Mets des bombabouses sur l'oreiller de Pet comme cadeau de Noël.

Paix et amour, etc, etc… Alice.

_**24/12/77**_

_**James**_

_**Je t'écris en cachette pendant que Sirius se distrait en mettant les boules du sapin de Noël de ma mère sous son tee-shirt puis se les fait toucher par chacune de mes tantes pour qu'elles vérifient qu'ils sont durs comme pierre… Sérieusement, je me demande encore pourquoi ta grand-mère ne l'a pas assassiné.**_

_**Le fait est que j'estime que tu devrais savoir que Sirius à envoyé à Lily un ensemble de sous-vêtements assortis qui rentre dans le poing d'un bébé, et encore d'un bébé pas très grand…**_

**_J'espère que tu auras le temps d'éviter que Lily te fracasse la tête avec une chaise (pour la deuxième fois)._**

**_Joyeux Noël, presque. Même si tu ne vas pas être très joyeux si Lily reçoit CELA._**

_**Remus**_

**24/12/77**

**Sirius,**

**Tu te souviens qu'une fois je t'ai dit que ma maison était la tienne ? Oui ? DONC OUBLIE LE TOUT DE SUITE, parce que quand Lily ouvrira ton cadeau elle me tuera et TU N'AURAS PLUS DE MAISON. Étrangement, savoir que tu vas souffrir est la seule chose qui me reconforte encore un peu.**

**TU N'ES QU'UN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN **

**James**

**PS : CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN CRÉTIN**

**24/12/77**

**Lily,**

**Je sais que tu as le principe de croire ou faire le contraire de ce que je dis… Mais s'il te plaît. S'IL TE PLAÎT. Si tu reçois un paquet à mon nom ne l'ouvre pas, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai envoyé, c'est Sirius…**

**Comme je sais que tu vas l'ouvrir de toutes façons, je veux que tu saches deux choses. Si tu veux m'étrangler, au moins que ce soit fondé. Tant pis si après au lieu de m'assassiner tout court tu me tortures avant. La première est que même si ce n'est pas moi qui aie envoyé le cadeau, ça ne me dérangera pas si tu me montres s'il te va bien. Et la deuxième est que… Lily ! Tu pourrais éviter de te promener en chemise de nuit dans la salle commune ? Ce n'est vraiment pas marrant d'entendre après les commentaires au vestiaire.**

**James**

_25/12/77_

_Paquet ouvert. J'espère que tu as une bonne assurance dentaire._

_Lily_

_PS : Je m'habille comme je veux !_

_PS 1 : J'espère que ceux de l´équipe de Quidditch ont aussi une bonne assurance dentaire._

_PS 2 : Joyeux Noël._

25/12/77

Joyeux Noël !

Jamesie chéri… N'est-ce pas que je te manque? Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, Lily va sûrement adorer. La vendeuse du Sex-Shop m'a dit que c'était la dernière nouveauté et en plus, comme c'est du tissu transparent c'est très confortable… 

Remus veut t´écrire quelque chose :

_**Ce ne doit pas être si grave James. Un jour elle finira par te pardonner. Ou pas. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas si grave.**_

Bon, c'est tout. Je m'en vais puisque la maman à Remus me demande dans la cuisine

On t'embrasse amoureusement

Sirius

**_PS de Remus : Ma mère veux le maintenir loin du sapin, avant qu'il aie l'idée d'utiliser l'ange du sommet pour n'importe quelle énormité. Courage et joyeux Noël_**

_**Remus.**_

_25/12/77_

_Alice, je déteste Potter._

_Je le déteste comme l'on déteste les boutons, les cheveux qui ne veulent pas se lisser et les gâteaux sans chocolat. Et c'est irréversible. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a envoyé, le salaud ? Un ensemble de sous-vêtements qui iraient bien à une barbie !_

_J'aimerais que disparaissent tous les James Potter de la Surface de la Terre. D'ailleurs… Joyeux Noël ! et merci par l'agenda !_

_Muacks_

_Lily_

26/12/77

Salut Lily,

Merci pour la plume en argent, elle va super bien !

Je ne sais pas que dire, toute l'affaire sent le roussi… ou pour parler clairement, sent le Black. James est un peu pervers, mais conserve encore un reste de sens commun. Tu devrais lui faire confiance… ou du moins laisse-le parler avant de le traverser à la scie à ruban…

On se voit vendredi.

Que la force soit avec toi.

Alice.

**27/12/77**

**Pad, Moony,**

**J'ai deux jours de profonde déprime derrière moi. La future mère de mes 15 enfants ne me parle plus. Et c'est un problème qui met en danger la procréation desdits enfants. Je sois l'homme le plus malheureux de la planète.**

**Mais il me reste un soulagement. Quand nous serons à Poudlard, je dirai à tout le monde que Sirius dort toutes les nuits avec sa couverture porte-bonheur. Ça me fera sentir beaucoup mieux.**

**Remus, merci pour le polisseur pour balais. Je suis certain de que Sirius l'appréciera lorsque je le lui mettrai par un lieu qui n'est pas le nez.**

**Attentivement**

**James**

_28/12/77 -----En Espagne, jour des Innocents-----_

_Je te pardonne._

_Ha, tu l'as cru. Innocent._

_Lily_

_28/12/77_

_Alice,_

_Tu as peut-être raison, mais je n'ai pas envie de vérifier. James est un crétin. Un immature. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait commencé a me sembler un possible, mais j'étais certainement sous l'effet d'un hallucinogène._

_Rendez-vous après demain à 10 :30 à King Cross ?_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Lily_

29/12/77

James,

La rancune est mauvaise et provoque des rides. Vis heureux et offre l'autre joue lorsque l'on te tape sur l'une, comme a dit le plus grand philosophe de tous les temps, José Luis Perales.

Avec toute ma profonde affection

Sirius

PS : Ne mêle pas la couverture de tout ça. La pauvrette n'est pas coupable.

**29/12/77**

**C'est fini, rouquine, je me plante. On va laisser claires les choses. Passe que tu te moques de moi, que tu me ridiculises, que tu me tapes dessus, que tu défendes mes pires ennemis… mais n'ose pas, N'OSE PAS, essayer de me devancer sur mon territoire, les farces.**

**En plus… tu apprécies peut-être de jouer avec mes sentiments. Tu sais très bien que je suis plus dingue de toi que Sirius de soi même, que j'embrasse le sol que tu touches et que rien ne me rend plus heureux que le « B'jour James » que tu dis en passant à côté de moi à table. Et tu continues de me torturer.**

**Donc tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas le supporter plus longtemps. Terminé. Dorénavant tu n'existes plus pour moi. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi, au grand jamais.**

**Le Nouveau James**

Note dans le compartiment de Alice et les amies de Lily :

_30/12/77_

_Les filles, j'ai quelques affaires urgentes à résoudre et je ne crois pas je puisse vous rejoindre pendant le trajet. Je vous vois à l'école._

_Alice, tu te souviens de la dernière lettre que je t'ai écrit ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit._

_Lils_

_30/12/77_

_James,_

_Tu as du être surpris de que je te donne cette lettre au milieu de la gare puis je parte sans rien dire. Pour tout dire, je ne pouvais pas parler avec toi devant Remus et l'imbécile de Black._

_Tu es un idiot. Ta lettre d'hier fut idiote et toute la situation est globalement idiote. Mais tu as quand même raison sur un point… Pour cette raison… Ça te dit d'en discuter dans le wagon des Préfets en Chef ? Il faut qu'on parle… Et je veux te montrer un cadeau qu'on m'à fait à Noël… D'ailleurs peut-être qu'il te dira quelque chose._

_Dans le paquet que je t'ai donné est ton cadeau… J'aimerais bien que tu me le montres, pour voir si c'est ta taille._

_Ne tarde pas_

_Lily_

Note dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs :

**Mes enfants, le grand jour est arrivé. Enfin, enfin, enfin. Ne m'attendez pas. J'ai des tas de trucs à faire (clin d'œil, clin d'oeil). Je suis l'homme le plus heureux à la surface de la Terre !**

**Sirius, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien je t'aime ? Donc je ne vais pas te le dire non plus maintenant, mais je veux que tu saches que je crois que ce pays a besoin de plus de cerveaux comme le tien.**

**James**

Note sur la porte des wagons des préfets en chef.

_**CHERCHEZ-VOUS UN HOTEL**_

_**Il y a des choses que les enfants ne devraient pas voir et nous non plus**_

_**Alice, Remus et Sirius**_

PS de Sirius : Je crois que j'ai pris la bonne taille

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Voilà, c'est fini. J'ai adoré le traduire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je me demande si je suis la seule à trouver le dernier commentaire de Sirius assez suspect.

Le 28/12 est l'équivalent espagnol du 1 Avril. D'où la blague de Lily.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews! Un salut à** Perruche Cevenole** (ahaoa tout ce temps! je n'ai rien pu actualiser cette semaine, mais j'ajoute un petit mot là), à **ladybird** (eo lady!¨joyeux Noël - un mois en avance, et alors! dans les centres comerciaux il a des décorations depuis fin août), a **ladydianaa** (et qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ton frère...? ) à** Drepniss**, à **Crookshank**, à **ilaï**, à **lilly**, à **Lune** (¡salut ma fille! terriblement désolée pour ton syndrome) à **remus**-**lunard**, à **lily**-**rose** (merci!), à **deltaplane** (coucou!), et enfin à **Blue** **Cinnamon**. Je t'aime! Merci de m'avoir laisser te traduire... je ne peux pas le faire pour l'instant, je suis empêtrée dans une douzaine de fics- je lis je traduis j'écris- mais je vais m'y mettre.

JOYEUX NOËL! je le dis maintenant parce que je ne crois pas que je puisse le faire au bon moment. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et amusez vous bien!


End file.
